Not Dead Enough
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Si la molestia y el enojo propios no nos ciegan ante una realidad más amplia, podríamos estar hablando de amor. MxM Shonen-ai


_Hola!_

_acá les traigo un fic cortito producto de la increible mezcla de emociones presente en Kami en este momento :B_

_ya verán a lo que me refiero, no se dejen engañar por el principio ;P_

_bueno! como comentario BREVE, les digo que este fic resume todo lo que para mí es la vida que llevaban estos chicos en el Wammi's... definitivamente NO color de rosa D:_

_espero que les guste, a pesar de que, como es usual cuando escribo para desahogarme, esté algo raro y metafórico._

_**DISC: **Matt, Mello, el Wammi's, Near, Roger... me falta algo? no? bueno, entonces ahora les digo que no me pertenecen, sí, aunque haga lo que se me dé la gana con ellos, no me pertenece. Sólo la arboleda me pertenece :D YAAAY! el resto es de Ohba y Obatta :B_

**

* * *

Not Dead Enough**

**o  
o+o  
o  
**

El día iba horrible, pensó mientras caminaba pisando fuerte por los terrenos del Wammi's. En la mañana, nada más despertar, Matt había perdido sus goggles en el desorden de su habitación, y a pesar de buscarlos por todas partes no pudo hallarlos. Frustrado y sintiéndose desnudo sin ellos, caminó por los pasillos del orfanato, notando que todo el mundo le miraba con la boca abierta. Vamos, que no se veía tan diferente con goggles o sin ellos, no había razón para que le miraran como a un fenómeno.

Pero pronto la razón del permanente escrutinio al que le sometía todo el mundo quedó explicada, ya que una chica, compañera de clase desde hacía años, le había preguntado si era nuevo en el orfanato. Eso ya era más que suficiente para enfadarse, consideró el pelirrojo mientras pateaba los matorrales que crecían cerca de las ventanas de una de las aulas del primer piso con real amargura, pero se puso peor.

Al entrar a la primera clase de la mañana, además de atraer la mirada de medio mundo, el profesor le había preguntado si estaba seguro de que no se había confundido de salón. Con vergüenza, notó que sí se había confundido, pero al llegar a la sala de literatura (la materia que más detestaba en todo el mundo, por añadidura), la historia se repitió. Y esta vez estaba seguro de hallarse en el salón correcto.

Sin embargo, continuó recordando con amargura mientras se escabullía por una pequeña arboleda dentro de los límites del terreno, por más enojado, y por más justificada que sea tu ira, gritarle a un profesor nunca es la mejor de las ideas, mucho menos traer a su madre, su inteligencia, su título universitario y tu propio nombre a la conversación. En menos tiempo del que pudo gritar "¡¡por la mierda, soy Matt!!", se vio mandado a la oficina de Roger, sólo para descubrir que el director no se hallaba en su despacho. Así que, ni lerdo ni perezoso, se apresuró hacia la puerta principal, decidiendo pasar el tiempo que debería durar su regaño paseando por ahí.

Aquella arboleda, mini bosque, o lo que fuera, siempre había sido su refugio. Cuando los profesores le buscaban en una de sus frecuentes escapadas (usualmente de clase de literatura o historia universal, las materias más inútiles del universo según el pelirrojo) , sencillamente saltaba a un escondite tras los altos arbustos que bordeaban el estrecho sendero que llevaba al camino principal de la entrada del orfanato, esperaba a que pasara su perseguidor y continuaba perdiéndose entre las hojas susurrantes, sacando un par de bayas cuando era temporada tanto para comerlas como para arrojarlas en clase. Con Mello siempre disfrutaban de ese tipo de juegos, como hacer puntería a la cabeza del profesor…

Ah, mierda. Lo que faltaba.

Se golpeó la frente con la mano, recordando de golpe que tenían un trabajo en parejas en la clase de la que acababa de fugarse. Sabía que Mello era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo, después de todo siempre que estaban juntos en un trabajo el rubio no le dejaba ocuparse de nada, dejándole libre para jugar sus videojuegos si se le venía en gana, pero le gustaba tenerlo a su lado para preguntarle esto y aquello, sobre todo si las preguntas tenían que ver con que si consideraba que lo habían hecho mejor que el grupo de Near. Pero ahora que no estaba…

Miró hacia atrás, casi escuchando una voz algo cascada (recién la estaba cambiando) que le reclamaba a los gritos, pero no vio ninguna melena rubia agitándose al viento. Suspiró con alivio, a pesar de saber que en ese caso le tocaría cuando llegara a su habitación, ya que probablemente le estaría esperando allí con esa cara de "exijo una explicación convincente"… o mejor aún: "espero una explicación convincente o de lo contrario sufrirás un destino peor que el de un albino en medio del desierto". Aún así, todavía le quedaban varias horas de vida, por lo que, sacando su infaltable consola del bolsillo, se dispuso a encontrar un lugar cómodo en donde pudiese terminar su juego preferido, además de escuchar buena música sin tener miedo de ser escuchado o de no oír a alguien cuando se aproximara.

Dicho y hecho, buscó su rincón favorito: tras los arbustos más altos de todo el sendero de la arboleda había hecho una especie de escondite de hierba, invisible por ambos lados y con una entrada oculta por un espeso ramaje. Si algo amaba era la arquitectura, por lo que se la pasaba horas planificando esto y aquello. Incluso había pensado en instalar una toma de corriente para traer una televisión y una consola más grande, además de un equipo de música mejor y un cargador para su portátil… pero tanto cable habría llamado demasiado la atención. Aún así, era un proyecto en progreso.

Sin embargo, al mover las ramas que sellaban la entrada, se llevó un ligero sobresalto, ya que se encontró con cierto rubio abrazándose las rodillas y conectado a un reproductor de música, la cabeza algo gacha y el flequillo ocultándole los ojos. Al parecer, no había oído su irrupción, por lo que, nervioso por la invasión a lo que consideraba como su dominio secreto y personal, Matt se apresuró a retirarse, retrocediendo por donde había venido. Si Mello quería estar solo, lo mejor era no aparecer de improviso o importunarle, ya que eso podía tener consecuencias fatales para su apariencia personal.

Había apartado la mirada, pero un ligero, casi imperceptible, movimiento por parte del rubio llamó su atención. Se volvió una vez más, mirando con atención al chico, y notó que un leve escalofrío le había perturbado. Pero había algo más. Matt se sorprendió al notar la fuerza con la que se aferraba a sí mismo, mientras otro estremecimiento le sacudía. Y una brillante lágrima escurría por su mejilla.

Vaciló un segundo en la entrada. Sabía que Mello era insufriblemente orgulloso, ya que de no ser así no se escondería de aquella manera. Pero un impulso más fuerte le empujó a entrar a gatas al refugio, adelantando una mano con nerviosismo. Casi al mismo tiempo, el rubio se encogió en su sitio, conteniendo un escalofrío.

Finalmente, el deber se impuso. Si Mello estaba mal por alguna razón, él debía estar allí para consolarle. Así que, suavemente, apoyó la mano en el hombro del chico, logrando que este alzara la cabeza con sorpresa. Aún se veía el rastro húmedo que bajaba por su mejilla hasta la barbilla, en donde la lágrima había terminado por ir a parar al piso. Al reconocerle, apartó la vista inmediatamente, limpiando con su manga el brillante camino que había seguido la gota al surcar su rostro.

— ¿a caso me seguiste? — preguntó evasivamente. Matt renegó con la cabeza.

— ¿crees que lo haría?

—sabes que detesto cuando me respondes con otra pregunta. — se quejó el rubio, adoptando una pose indolente con las piernas estiradas y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás. Su voz estaba aún quebrada, pero disimulaba bastante bien por lo demás.

El pelirrojo no replicó, mirándole con abierta curiosidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, en toda la mañana no le había visto, y a juzgar por las ramitas y las hojas que pendían de su cabello llevaba un buen tiempo agachado en aquel lugar sin apenas moverse. Que algo había pasado y se lo había perdido era más que obvio. Sin embargo, Mello le miró con hostilidad.

— ¿qué? — inquirió, agresivo. Matt se adelantó, dudando, pero rodeándole lentamente con los brazos, atrayéndolo y estrechándole con fuerza. El rubio no se resistió. Sólo hundió el rostro en el hombro del chico, aferrándose a su camiseta de rallas y dejando salir todo el llanto hasta ahora reprimido.

—ya, está bien. Todo irá bien ahora…

—cierra la boca, no hables de lo que no tienes una idea. — el pelirrojo obedeció, acariciando sus cabellos con una mano mientras que con la otra le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda.

—y yo que pensaba que mi día había sido una mierda…— comentó en broma, logrando arrancarle una risa al otro chico. —. ¿Quieres que…? No sé, cuando te calmes… ¿quieres… hablar?

Como respuesta, Mello se acomodó aún más cerca de Matt, ya sin aferrarle pero apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El pelirrojo sentía su respiración cálida y ya tranquila contra su cuello, así como su corazón latiendo perezosamente. Al parecer, ya estaba mejor, por lo que se prestó a levantarse, al menos hasta que el rubio comenzó a hablar.

—no seré yo. — sin comprender, Matt le miró con curiosidad. El otro chico prosiguió. —estoy seguro de eso. Hace mucho que no llegan noticias desde Japón… Roger nos dijo algo esta mañana… hay cosas que no entiendo, o que prefiero no entender.

Sabiendo a lo que se refería, pero sin querer darle la razón, el pelirrojo sencillamente asintió. Desde que había renunciado a eso de los herederos para ser detective o algo así, había muchas cosas con respecto al mundo que se perdía. Pero el rubio se había convertido en una especie de cable a tierra, llevándole información y comentando una que otra cosa que sospechaba o creía. Y ahora que Mello le decía algo como aquello…

—no lo sé, la verdad… podrías estar malinterpretando las cosas…

—aunque así sea… es obvio. No puedo… no tengo lo que se necesita. — terminó, desanimado. Y finalmente, Matt comprendió todas las razones de la angustia del rubio. Toda esa presión sobre sus hombros, tan niño aún… ¿era necesario? El pelirrojo lo dudaba. Todo aquello era tan sádico, tan malvado… y mientras tanto, Mello se hacía cargo de toda esa pesada carga, intentando volverse insensible, frío, para no ceder ante la presión. Volverse como Near, quien le llevaba siempre la delantera.

—no es sano… todo esto. — musitó, pensativo. El rubio alzó la vista, sin comprender.

— ¿qué dices?

—esto… últimamente ya no sonríes, ni juegas al fútbol como te gustaba. — Mello guardó silencio, sin entender aún el punto. —. De hecho, ya no haces nada de lo que antes te gustaba. Eso, eso no es sano.

—es algo que debe hacerse…

— ¿pero por qué tú? ¿No puede ser otro a caso? ¿No puedes dejárselo a Near y ya está?

El rubio le empujó lejos de sí, poniéndose de rodillas en el bajo espacio en donde se hallaban. Había sido demasiado. Toda su vida se enfocaba en un solo objetivo, no podía haber distracciones. No había salida posible, eso sería perder. Le miró con rabia, sus ojos entornados y sus labios apretados.

—no te atrevas a insinuar algo así siquiera. — dijo con voz dura. Matt, echado en el suelo por culpa del empujón del otro chico, le miró con algo de sorpresa unos minutos, para finalmente apartar la vista con un suspiro de tristeza.

—Entonces supongo que no hay más que hablar…— Mello aún le miraba con dureza, mientras el pelirrojo se prestaba a salir. —. Pensé que eras diferente, Mello. Que no eras una máquina como todos aquí. Que sentías. Pero si lo que quieres es transformarte en un desnaturalizado, supongo que no me necesitas.

Al verle irse, lentamente como si esperara que le detuviera, Mello se sintió partido en dos. Por un lado, estaba su futuro, todo aquello que debía hacer a partir de ahora, los sacrificios y la soledad, pero con un objetivo noble y vistoso, sin mencionar su victoria sobre el siempre superior Near. Y por otro lado, estaba Matt.

El pelirrojo sintió que le tomaban con brusquedad de un brazo, obligándole a voltear. El rubio le miró directo a los ojos, notando que estaban libres de los cristales bajo los que siempre habían estado ocultos. Matt no podía sostenerle la mirada, nunca había podido la verdad, y menos aún sin sus lentes anaranjadas, pero algo en esa expresión en especial le impidió apartar la vista. Sin palabras, sin llegar a decirlo, intentaba hacerle saber algo. Y ese algo, que no llegó a comprender pero sí a sentir, le retuvo en su sitio un momento. Un rastro húmedo aún cortaba su rostro, por lo que sin pararse a pensarlo, ahuecó su mano contra la mejilla del chico, limpiando el rastro con el pulgar. Y sin pensarlo tampoco, se acercó con lentitud, notando que Mello también lo hacía. Tentativa y nerviosamente, el pelirrojo se acercó a sus labios. Sus respiraciones temblaban, mientras sus bocas se rozaban mínimamente en un principio, aumentando el contacto a medida que ambos confiaban en que el otro no retrocedería.

Finalmente, y con algo de la brusquedad propia de la inexperiencia, Matt retrocedió repentinamente, mirando al rubio con algo de sorpresa. Este apartó la vista, aún arrodillado en el suelo húmedo de bajo el arbusto. Y a pesar de sentir sus rodillas mojadas por la tierra barrosa, ninguno de los dos atinaba a moverse o a sugerir que se levantaran. Un presentimiento, que les asaltó a ambos a la vez, les decía que no habría más oportunidades ni momentos como aquel.

—Matt… debo irme. Roger debe estar buscándome. — murmuró finalmente Mello. El pelirrojo comprendió, sin necesidad de más palabras. Ya había tomado una decisión.

—Lo sé…— hizo una pausa, en la que el rubio hizo el ademán de salir. —. Siempre voy a estar si me necesitas.

Mello no replicó, pero se detuvo un momento antes de irse. Sin embargo, con un suspiro, se levantó y se estiró ya fuera del escondite que había encontrado por casualidad esa mañana, cuando sin una palabra había tenido que salir de la oficina de Roger. No sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado, pero quizá un ataque de histeria por estrés era una buena teoría. Después de todo, pensó mientras caminaba por el mismo camino que hacía unos minutos había recorrido Matt, quizá el pelirrojo sí tenía razón. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sería él o ninguno, no había más herederos que él y Near. Y no podía dejar al albino compitiendo solo. Le haría las cosas difíciles al menos.

Y mientras, Matt se echaba bajo su arbusto, dejando la consola a un lado y escuchando una tonada melancólica, a tono con su humor.

—una preocupación menos…— musitó con amargura, y aún sintiendo la cálida e insegura presión de los labios del rubio contra los suyos.

**o  
o+o  
o**

Años más tarde, Matt cumpliría su promesa. Mello, inconcientemente, lo sabía, se lo había dicho después de todo, pero jamás se lo esperó realmente. Habían pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas, y ya había perdido la esperanza de sobrevivir una vez más. Pero cuando abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y el dolor, oyó una sola voz.

— ¿lo ves? Te lo dije. Siempre voy a estar si me necesitas.

Su pulso se aceleró, una avalancha de emociones le invadió al escuchar ese timbre alegre y despreocupado una vez más, siempre intentando animarle. Y supo que el mundo no le había destruido por completo.

**o  
o+o  
o**

* * *

_... :D_

_bueno, opiniones, críticas, comentarios, chocolates, cartas bomba, cartas con antrax, cartas de petición de Mello que no he entregado XD, todo vía review jajaja_

_que anden bien y gracias por leer!_

_Adieu!_

_**PD: **se acuerdan de la historia del Manual Para Citas? bueno, me lo plagiaron hace meses D: Lo descubrí casi recien, así que por favor, si ves una historia mía en cualquier parte que no sea Fanfiction o el foro Tormented Love, avísame! (NO PUBLICO HISTORIAS EN MI BLOG)  
_


End file.
